


Hold Me

by karaokegal



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2010, Smut, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy needs someone else to think of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> [Icon Prompt](http://l-userpic.livejournal.com/82591316/17032527)
> 
>  
> 
> from [](http://51stcenturyfox.livejournal.com/profile)[**51stcenturyfox**](http://51stcenturyfox.livejournal.com/). Takes place during Season 2-after "Innocence." Thanks to [](http://daasgrrl.livejournal.com/profile)[**daasgrrl**](http://daasgrrl.livejournal.com/) and [](http://strawberrytatoo.livejournal.com/profile)[**strawberrytatoo**](http://strawberrytatoo.livejournal.com/) for speedy beta service.
> 
> Originally posted to LJ on May 27, 2010

She knows it’s a little creepy. He’s old enough to be her father.

_Did anyone count the rings on your vampire boyfriend?_ sneers Xander’s voice in her head.

Buffy trusts Giles more than anyone, so why not imagine him instead?

One hand guiding the vibrator between her legs, as he rubs his thumb against her mouth, giving her something to suck on while he fills her ass. She squirms, whimpering with need until he thrusts himself up, pushing the vibrator down and her world explodes with relief.

It’s creepy and she’d die if he ever found out.

But it works.


End file.
